


I'm cold... but you're warm

by Hyunjjins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavily described smut, Hyunjin has a praise kink, Hyunjin is a baby, I feel really shy posting this hhh, I hate hard smut sorry :(, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, My First Smut, Really slight angst, Really this is the softest smut you have ever read, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Shy babies, Smut, Top Lee Felix, but the angst is like 3 seconds lmao, really gentle smut thou, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjjins/pseuds/Hyunjjins
Summary: Hyunjin wants to have some fun with a new toy late at night.Unfortunately... this new toy turns out to be rather hazardous because before long- it gets stuck.Luckily Felix happens to catch his distressed cries.





	I'm cold... but you're warm

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I really don't like writing smut... but I wanted to try because?? I kinda wanted to test it out...?  
> Anyway... uh, I feel so awkward to post this because ya know I kinda have like a huge fear that SKZ might stumble across this shit and be like "excuse me wHAT tHE fUCK."  
> (Pls istg if y'all mf's are reading this forgive me, ily a lot ;-;)
> 
> Anyway,> Hyunjin gets really emotional apparently, and cries a lot, so I kind of wanted to reflect on that :')

It was late when Hyunjin finally slipped from his bedsheets, eyes flicking nervously to his dorm-mates sleeping peacefully as his socked feet softly landed on the floor.  
He carefully dipped his hand under the bed and drew out a plain black box, the dim lighting making it nearly invisible to his eyes. Scrawled on top of the box crudely his name.  
Hyunjin tiptoed carefully out the door, heart throbbing in his chest till he reached the hallway and shut the door carefully behind him. His whole body ready to leap in excitement.  
He had planned this night for days in advance for this, so he didn’t want to make a single mistake…

 

Finally, he reached the bathroom and slipped in with a quick back and forth glance down the hall, grinning to himself as he locked the door.  
Nearly a month ago he had bought a special toy online for himself, and he was eager to try it, but it was difficult when you had nine very nosey and active members buzzing about the dorms. And it was a rare occasion to see the dorm empty, so Hyunjin had to take his opportunity to perform his deeds at night instead.  
Maybe it was the thrill of sneaking past the other unsuspecting members, but his heart was already pumping in enthusiasm.

He placed the box carefully on the bench and took the lid off with wide eyes and a soft smile.  
It was only a small box, but they were fairly embarrassing toys, consisting of mainly rather small dildos, as he had only started using them for an about three months. but he had already fallen in love with the thick rubber that filled him up.

He giggled as he saw his new toy, it was large, much larger than anything he had used before. It was a metal plug with a small rubber grip, and never before had to be been so nervous to try something.  
Hyunjin reached forwards with shaking hands and sparkling eyes, pulling the item out of the newspapers that filled the box along with the toys. The smooth metal cold at his touch, it made him shiver in delight.  
He admired the model, the pretty blue handle sparkling under the bathroom lighting, it was nice and thin, so it allowed for maximum penetration according to the website.  
Hyunjin felt himself grow uncomfortable and bothered as he imaged how far he could shove it up there.

It was time, he couldn’t wait any longer, lest he exploded with anticipation. Grabbing a bottle of lube and a small towel that he might use to clean himself up with later and settled onto the floor, beginning to shake off his track pants. Deciding to leave on his oversized sweater because it was still winter and cold on the bathroom floor.

He propped himself against the edge of the bathtub, propping his head comfortably up with another towel, whilst another under his behind.

He poured the liquid generously over his fingers and sighed as he began to tease his entrance, the lube cold against his sensitive skin before he pressed in a single finger slowly.  
The stretch was welcomed as he pulled it in an out a few times, exploring the heat of his insides before pushing in a second finger. The second finger he needed a second to adjust around, but before long he had relaxed and probed freely for the magic spot.  
Before long he found it and shuddered with surprise as his fingers brushed over the prostate, nibbling at his bottom lip to contain a noise- Hyunjin wasn’t very good at being quiet, part of the reason he was doing it at 1 am when no one was awake.

Minutes he spent scissoring and wiggling around his fingers, the pull he felt as they slid in and out of him so delicious and satisfying, he pushed in the third, deciding to make sure he was fully stretched before he put in this new rather large toy.

After another few minutes he decided it was time, his patience growing short as he was already hard, and biting back moans just by fingering himself.  
He held the metal toy, warming it in his hands a little before testing the feel of the metal against his entrance.

At the smooth and cold touch against his sensitive anus he quivered and moaned lowly in surprise, it wasn’t even in yet and it felt so good.  
Carefully and slowly he pushed a little, feeling the stretch before pushing again, and again, repeating the process over and over until at last with a satisfying sigh it disappeared up his ass, swallowed by the puckered ring of tormented flesh.  
Hyunjin lay there for a second, letting the feeling of being so full consume him as he imaged a thick cock in place of his toy. Hyunjin couldn’t say with his own mouth he was gay, but something seemed so utterly attractive and exciting than the idea of being held and fucked into by another man, either gently or hard he wouldn’t mind.

He swirled the toy inside him, enjoying the feeling so much he couldn’t contain a slightly too loud moan. But suddenly the sound made him even hornier as he let out a second one, arching his back off the edge of the bathtub’s edge as he pushed the toy in a little further.  
It felt so good, he sighed, pulling it abruptly out a little before thrusting it back in, his legs shaking as the metal brushed against the prostate.  
“F-fuck.” Hyunjin moaned loudly, making an aggressive push in and out.

But then.  
It happened.

Lost in the feeling of pleasure Hyunjin didn’t realise how small of a handle the thing really was, and suddenly… his hand was empty.  
For a second, he didn’t register what had just happened. But then, he realised, it had disappeared. The handle so thin his anus had accidentally sucked it up and out of his reach, even when he pushed his fingers desperately deep, only his fingertips brushing the handle teasingly.

Suddenly the euphoria he had felt mere moments ago was gone, as his whole world around him came crashing down.

Fuck would he have to go to the hospital to get something removed from his ass?  
How is he going to explain this to the other members?  
How would he cover up the medical records from the press, and possible nosey fans?  
What would the other members even think of this?  
Would they call him a sissy? A gay? When he didn’t even know the answer to that yet.

Within minutes he went from smiling and moaning in pleasure, to crying and sobbing in utter devastation, not even able to contain his sobs because he knew… he knew this could mean his entire career would be ruined.  
He sobbed as he turned and the metal bit at the inside of his entrance, he couldn’t even move to get help. And he had left his phone on the counter, and his hands were covered in lube.  
Until, there was an ominous knock at the door, and he silenced his shuddering sobs.

“Hyunjin… is that you?”

It was Felix…

 

\---*---

 

 

Felix was known for worrying the others, staying up till ungodly hours of the morning to squeeze in dance practice or raping. It gave him a distraction and wore him out till he was able to sleep well to the next day.  
Originally it concerned the group, but they realised quickly that it was important to Felix, and even made him quite happy and giddy, so they left it to him and trusted he would come home before 2 am, at least.  
Chan always being kind and mothering enough to often stay up till he got home or leave him a small snack on the kitchen bench to arrive too. Which the younger Australian could never begin to explain how much he appreciated.

It was roughly 1:40 am and he was only a block away, the dark hushed streets brought him a strange sense of peace, though creepy as it might be and as cautious as he might be of shadows and strangers that passed by him on his nightly walks. He still felt most comfortable walking home late. Something about it screamed independence and freedom that he often hadn’t felt back in Australia or even during his regular days.  
He yawned, and checked his phone, scrolling through some group chat messages left by the other members that he must have missed while he was working.

 

_Group chat; **Chan's tiddies b poppin recently lmao**_

**Sidedish:** can y'all please let me breathe

 **MinNO:** n o

 **Ji-ggilypuff:** this is what u get for always working out and upstaging the rest of us

 **Sidedish:** maybe if you whimps would just lift a fucking weight once in ur lives

 **MinNO:** also no. But point taken

 

-sent 3;40 PM

 **Ji-gglypuff:** Minho hyung can I please have some money for snacks I am starving :( I forgot my wallet today

 **MinNO:** I have no cash sorry Sung

 **Ji-gglypuff:** wtf do u mean u stone-cold bitch I saw u buy a new pair of shoes today, LET ME BORROW SOME MONEY FOR SNACKS HYUNG >:(

 **MinHO:** no like fr I have none. And I did not what are u talking about

 **Ji-gglypuff:** well then that makes two of us then…  
How broke are you exactly thou?

 **MinNO:** I took a deep breath for lunch today

 **No.1Hyung:** Minho you should probably eat something more sustainable, tell me if you need me to pay for lunch ok? And Jisung? I’ll leave you a ten-dollar note under the pot plant down at the door.

 **Aegi Shark:** can I have some too?

 **No.1hyung:** food or money?

 **Aegi Shark:** both?

 **No.1hyung:** I mean- sure come with hyung today we can get hotteok.

 **Sidedish:** I thought you said you were coming out to eat with me tonight Woojin?

 **MinNO:** lmao Woojin loves the baby more than the daddy.

 **DAY6loveforeva:** lol.

 **Ji-gglypuff:** sksks

 **No.1hyung:** Aish sorry I forgot, somewhere in the back of my brain I thought we had to take Jeongin to be honest… ;-;  
I am so used to taking the children with us to be honest- Hyunjin will you take him?

 **Jinyoung <3hyunjin:** srry innie ima diubg smth today

 **MinNO:** bless you?

 **Jinyoung <3hyungjin:** I actually did sneeze so thank you, what I was trying to say was… sorry Innie I am busy today as well, maybe Seungmin can take you to dinner <3

 **DAY6foreva:** I am down for hotteok!

 **Aegi Shark:** Yey!! ! :D

 **Sidedish:** so… we still on for tonight?

 **No.1hyung:** of course, Channie, dress nicely I know a place id like to take you

 **MinNO:** damnnn Woojin gonna get suM ASS 2NITE

 **No.1hyung:** Minho

 **Sidedish:** minho…

 **MinNO:** sorry :v u two have fun, don’t b to late ;)

-sent 9:39 pm

 

_Private chat between **Chan hyung**_

**Chan hyung:** Hey lix, I bought milo, it's in the top cupboard, help yourself but please… don’t use a ladle like last time when I said, “only one spoonful.”  
Love you, stay safe coming home, call me if you need something…  
We’ll be back at 11ish :)

-sent at 10:24 pm

 

Felix chuckled to himself lightly and turned his phone off as he realised, he had arrived just around the block from their dorms. Shoving the phone back into his pocket with a smile with the memory of the group chat’s shenanigans and Chan’s message.  
Recently Chan had been increasingly worried for him as he came back later and later into the night.

Quietly Felix had asked if Woojin could oversee his sleeping schedule, as Felix had come home many times to have found the leader passed out on the couch waiting for him to come home. The eldest was gracious enough to agree, equally as worried for him.  
What the eldest didn’t know was; Felix was desperately trying to put them together, as the two had been dancing around one another for nearly two years now, even before pre-debut they had been making googly eyes at one another.  
So not only did it work out for him but for Chan’s rest and possibly reduced sexual tension. ( _That is, of course, his plan worked the way he hoped._ )

He yawned again and reached into his pocket for the keys, but during his struggle to find them a flicker of light caught his eyes.  
The bathroom light was on.

He quirked a brow, that was unusual, usually, Chan turned off all the lights before everyone went to sleep (save for Jisung’s bed light and the porch light he left on for Felix.)  
Felix shrugged and jingled the keys into the lock and swung the metal gates open, making sure to lock it firmly behind him before scaling the brick steps with heavy steps, his legs sore from all the tedious dancing earlier.  
Once he reached the front door, he brought out the keys again and opened the door with a soft click, closing it behind him gently.

The hallway was dark and foreboding, but quickly the smell of home filled Felix’s senses. It smelt like Jisung’s shampoo, like Chan’s fancy cologne, of the smell of shrimp crackers, of Hyunjin’s strawberry lip gloss, and Minho’s detergent for the washing machine. It smelt like safety, and home.  
He dropped his keys in the basket on the kitchen counter and made his way to the cupboards curiously peering in for the promise of the Australian chocolate drink powder- aka the best thing in the world.  
At last, he found it and with a small victory noise grabbed the ladle Chan so clearly had instructed him not too and scooped out a fair chunk of the small bucket and dumped it into a mug, quickly filling it with milk.

He heated the drink and put the items away, taking time to do a few dishes before he picked up his now hot chocolate.  
Felix loved this about it being late when no one was around to see him do sneaky things… _like poor a whole ladle of milo into his milk…_

 

He started making his way to his new dorm room with Woojin and Changbin, warm drink clutched between both his small hands, wanting nothing more but to collapse and fall asleep.  
But a sound caught his ears, making him freeze up.  
It sounded oddly familiar, like a broken record in the back of his brain as it played and matched memories.  
Curiously he turned around and stared down the other side of the room.

 

The bathroom…

 

\---*---

 

 

He stood afront the door, pressing his ear against the wood, fingers curled white against the porcelain of his mug with nervousness and worry.  
He had heard Hyunjin’s familiar crying from the bathroom and edged to investigate, it was not unusual to hear the boy cry, Felix appreciated that about Hyunjin, he wore his heart on his sleeve and was easy to read. He was a waterfall ready to burst at any moment. The group was always worried for the dancer because of his tendency to break down so often and cry- not that anything was usually wrong, it was just their way of expressing emotion whether it be good or bad.  
“Hyunjin… is that you?” he asked softly, noticing how the sounds of crying quelled behind the door, he decided to speak again after silence filled in after his question, “Hyunjin what’s wrong?”  
“Go away.” Came the shaky reply, it sounded somewhat watery. 

This was serious Felix thought to himself, his mind running through horrible scenarios.  
“Jinnie, please,” He asked desperately.  
“I-I can-can’t move,” the voice wobbled on the other side, immediately putting Felix into a state of panic, _oh fuck has he fallen? Has he hurt himself? How long has he been in there?_  
He needed Chan, he needed to get this door open.

“Hang on I’m going to get Cha-“  
“No!” Hyunjin cried, “It’s too embarrassing! Please, Felix… just leave, I can do this by myself.”

“I won’t leave you, even if it is embarrassing none of us will care, we have seen a lot of weird shit after living with one another.” He tried to comfort.  
Well, it wasn’t a lie. Jisung often liked to play with a pacifier, but no one even did a double-take now. Also having seen when Minho and Jeongin tried to make a pair of Gucci shoes out of ramen noodle cups. And the time Chan had watered a plastic plant for about five months before Seungmin admitted it was in fact fake… and then Chan cried. For about an hour.  
“F-Felix you don’t understand…”

“Open the door.”  
“I can’t, and I won’-”  
“Oh. Right, hang on I’ll get the key.”

“Felix!” the voice quivered in dispute, but Felix had already left to the kitchen, his mind on overdrive.  
_God, what did Hyunjin do in there? Is it bad? He sounded okay, but really stressed, I hope he didn’t slip in the shower and hurt himself…_  
His brain was swirling in thick fog by the time he snatched the keys he needed and hurried back to the bathroom.  
The crying had returned by then, and it made his heart physically ache, something really bad must have happened, it wasn’t the usual soft cries, it was hard sobbing now.

 

The stuck the keys in and twisted them with a click.  
“W-wait!” Hyunjin’s voice shook with desperation, “pl-please don’t lo-look at me.”  
Felix frowned inching the door open bit by bit, unsure whether he should follow their instructions or not.

But needless to say, he probably couldn’t have followed Hyunjin’s orders even if he tried.

Hyunjin was naked from the waist down a soft orange sweater covered his torso, making him look so much smaller than he was. He was laid on his side, a towel under his head, another under his body, and a small bottle beside him and a black box of… lewd objects on the bench.  
Felix wasn’t even sure what to say for the longest time, as his eyes helplessly wandered everywhere all over the scene. Hyunjin's beautiful pale skin, so attractive and uncovered for him to digest, mind plummeting to thoughts he preferred not to touch or go near often.  
It didn’t last too long when Hyunjin broke down into tears and horrid sobs, scraping at the tiles beside him as he tried to hide, pulling the jumper down to try cover himself.  
“Oh, Jinnie…” Felix said finally coming to his senses, closing the door beside him to drop down next to the broken looking boy, he’d never seen him look this vulnerable before.  
“Baby,” He cooed, immediately grabbing the nearest towel to cover him.

Hyunjin was a mess of sobs, “I-it hurts so mu-much,” he wailed, taking hold of Felix’s hand out of desperation, “I don’t wan-wanna go t-to ho-hospital.” He said through hiccups.  
Felix smoothed down the messy blonde hair worried at the mere mention of a hospital, “What hurts, Jinnie?”  
Apparently, that wasn’t the appropriate thing to say because that just made him cry harder.

 _Ah shit._ He swore inwardly.

“Tell me, I won’t laugh or anything.”  
“I c-can’t… you’ll hate me.”

Felix scanned the room again, trying to piece together what happened, and noticed the bottle of lube, and the box of toys on the bench.  
“Did you use some toys, Hyunjin?” he said running a hand through their hair, “That’s cute, I won’t hate you for that.” He added ‘cute’ knowing he needed to reassure him that he didn’t consider it strange or abnormal, to let Hyunjin feel more comfortable.  
He felt the boy shudder with another cry, but quieted as Felix continued, “You don’t need to be ashamed of that, but you need to tell me what happened so I can help. Even if it sounds embarrassing.”

“I-I tried something new,” came Hyunjin’s soft voice as he gave a squeeze to his hand, “A-and now i-i-it’s…” he trailed off.  
Felix looked down shamefully to see if his thoughts were true.  
Hyunjin’s dick though erect, was not lubed or oiled in any way, which left only one option, he looked way feeling awkward to see his friend so exposed. But he needed a verbal cue, “Hyunjinnie, you need to tell me.”

“An-and now it’s stuck.”  
“I see… Hyunjin I know you're scared but I think it’s a good idea to get Chan and take you to-“  
“No! Please! I’ve already thought a-about that all… the medical records… and plus I-I’ll never live it down. Please, Felix, you have to help me.” He whimpered, curling in on himself.  
“Help you-? How?”  
“Get it out,” Hyunjin said, covering his face with his hands “please god just get it out, it hurts so bad.”

Felix blinked in surprise, “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

He Australian was shocked when his reply was a loud wail. He quickly pressed a hand to the boy’s mouth and placed a finger over his lips “Be quiet!” he whispered harshly.  
Needless to say, Hyunjin fell silent besides the occasional sniffle or wince in pain when he moved.  
He sat there for a bit, just stroking the soft blonde hair till he started to calm, the shuddering breaths and broken sobs finally becoming softer with each gentle touch, eyes closed in concentration as Felix’s hand brushed the hair repeatedly.  
It may have been a few minutes, but it felt like hours to Hyunjin, as his mind inwardly crumbled more and more in on itself with conflicts and arguments filled with self-hate and rage for being so careless. For being such a disgusting slut.  
What Hyunjin didn’t realise was he was mumbling it out loud, talking to himself in a feverish whisper.

“-fucking useless, I can’t do anything right I should just kill mys-“ the words like a tidal wave they pulled from his lips as he shook, wishing to claw his eyes free from his skull with embarrassment and anger.  
“Hyunjin!” Felix shook his shoulder roughly, eyes narrowed, “Don’t say that about yourself, you are not useless. And don’t you even dare say you want to hurt yourself, you're okay- do you understand? You're safe.” Hyunjin felt warm tears roll down his cheeks.  
“W-why am I l-like this…” Hyunjin sniffed, not wanting to look the younger boy in the eyes, he curled in on himself tighter, “I am such a f-fucking slut.”  
“Hyunjin…” he said softly, heart aching, “you are not a slut, it’s okay to do these things, it’s not weird or strange. You are normal, you are beautiful, you are valid in every way."  
Felix said honestly, running his fingers through the soft faded blonde hair, humming "What happened isn’t your fault, please Jinnie, I won’t ever lie to you about these kinds of things.”

The words struck like an arrow to the heart, Hyunjin felt his eyes well up with more tears as the words gave him a wash of comfort and reassurance, it didn’t make him feel 100% better at least it was something. The weight slightly lifted off his chest, he felt a hitch in his breath as he let his head roll back against the cool towel under his head.

“O-okay.” He said, taking a hold of one of their hands nervously, liking how warm they were in his own.  
“Now, Hyunjin… I am going to help you remove it, okay?”  
He nodded and looked up with watery eyes for the first time into Felix’s.  
He nearly gasped when he saw them, fuck they looked so beautiful- which was really no surprise Felix was always beautiful and always had been in his eyes… but right now, never had Hyunjin seen a person glow so brightly.  
Felix’s eyes were dark, and swirling with emotions and thoughts, the soft blonde hair was ruffled and turned, a few beads of sweat speckling over his neck and freckled cheeks- probably since he just came back from late-night dancing. He looked absolutely ethereal.  
“But Hyunjin… you’re going to have to be a good boy and listen to me." He stared up, wanting to grab Felix and hold on tightly and never let go, to attach himself to them like oyster the bow of a ship and never leave. He wanted Felix.

Hyunjin shivered at the pet name and moaned lowly with a nod, just desperate for the stabbing pain in his innards to end, and the constant press against his prostate to relieve.  
He wanted to whine when Felix's hand slid out of his, but he contained it, he shouldn’t ask too much- especially when his friend and bandmate was about to shove their fingers up his ass to remove a toy, he got stuck up there. But he was scared.  
More scared than he had ever been in his life.  
Never before had he been so exposed and at the whim of another person, and never before had he engaged in any kind of sexual acts with another person. Let alone another man, his fantasies suddenly scary and quickly becoming reality.  
This was not how he thought his first experience of sex would be like.

He whimpered when he felt the towel slowly being slid off his legs and to the side to expose his uncovered body, nearly jumping out of his skin in horror as he felt Felix’s warm hand fall onto his calf.  
“I am going to go slow for you,” Felix’s voice rumbled, “is this how you usually get off?”  
Hyunjin pressed his eyes tightly shut in embarrassment, “O-only for a few months, yes.”  
“So, you’re not very experienced this way?”  
He nodded shyly, feeling the hand slowly beginning to travel further up till it cupped under his ass cheek.  
“Ah, I see, I’ve been using them for years, so hopefully I am not too bad,” Felix said, now gently stroking one of his buttocks to provide comfort.

“Now… Hyunjin, I need you to tell me if it hurts or if I need to stop. But I will go as slow as you need.”  
He hummed and pressed his forehead into the towel under his head more to distract himself.

“Ready?”  
“Yeah.”

Felix reached for the little bottle of lube and poured a generous amount over his fingers, before grabbing one cheek and spreading it to get a better view of the small hole.  
Felix knew he was probably going to get turned on while doing this, but Hyunjin was desperate, and he was right- they couldn’t afford a hospital trip right now.  
He smiled when Hyunjin shuddered and tried to hide his face by pulling up his sweater over his nose.

“Jinnie, can you lie on your back for me, it will be a lot easier.”  
The boy nodded tentatively, and slowly eased over and onto his back gingerly, while Felix quickly prepared a more comfortable space for them by propping their rear up a little with some towels, and another under the older boy’s head. Only pausing a few times to adjust to the pain that flared through his body when he felt another jab of the toy inside him.  
“Comfy?” he asked, stroking the blonde hair.  
He nodded, and at last, he settled between both his spread legs and stared down the little pretty hole, before letting his fingers drift over the entrance gently.  
Hyunjin shivered at his touch but calmed a little as he gained more confidence with his touch and began to press over the hole a little more and tease it. Felix didn’t want to hurt the boy in any way and decided he would go slowly- even more than he would on himself since Hyunjin was still new to this.  
“So, how long have you been using toys?” he said lamely, attempting to make small talk like his fingers weren’t drifting above his friend's ass.  
“Th-three months maybe.”  
“Do you like it?”  
“Yeah…”  
During the small conversation, he teased the tip of his finger in and out, testing to see how tight the boy had become. Which was incredibly so, as Hyunjin’s hole attempted to reject it almost instantly.  
Hyunjin wiggled uncomfortably under his hand, forcing him to place another on the boy’s hips to hold him down. “Stay still baby,” he warned with the pet-name, finding it satisfying when he was rewarded with a quiet noise.  
Slowly he began to push further into Hyunjin’s heat, curling the finger around the rim, exploring the delicate inside carefully. Trying to ignore the tent in the front of his pants beginning to form- because fuck Hyunjin looked good like this, splayed out for display while he slowly fucked him with his fingers.  
“H-hurts.” He whined, trying to find Felix’s hand to stop it, but he was quicker and reached up with his spare one to hold Hyunjin’s, replying softly with “I know, I got you don’t worry. I am going to be really gentle, okay?”  
“O-okay.” Hyunjin shuddered, feeling tense and scared, the warm feeling of Felix’s thumb drifting over his knuckles relaxing.  
He dug the digit deeper, and deeper in search of this so-called ‘lost toy.’ Wondering if this was just some sick prank, but after a minutes search, he finally found a hard shaft of rubber, his fingertip merely brushing it.  
Now he saw why Hyunjin was struggling, it was because it was so far up there even Felix was surprised.

Hyunjin must have noticed the look on his face because he asked “How bad?”  
“Not great… it's pretty far up there, and I only have small fingers Jinnie.”  
He looked about the verge of crying again but Felix quickly brought his spare hand up to stroke their flank under the orange sweater, “Don’t cry, I got this, just sit back and relax.  
He let out a shuddering sigh and leaned back, muscles tensed in nervousness as Felix began to probe again, deciding to slip in another finger, feeling the way Hyunjin’s hole clenched around him.  
“Ow! Ow!” he hissed wriggling his legs, but Felix waited patiently, watching the older boy’s face till it relaxed and gave him a cue to go again.  
For the first time Felix looked up to examine Hyunjin’s dick, he didn’t want to stare, as it seemed rude, but the boy did have some length he couldn’t help his eyes to wander. The area surrounding it shaved and clean, the tip a flushed cute pink, he licked his lips.  
But a thought flared to his mind, and suddenly he couldn’t help it but say something “You have a really pretty dick, you know that Jinnie?”

The praise made Hyunjin whimper, curiously he watched as the dick jumped at his words like magic.  
“Ah that’s cute, you have a praise kink,” Felix said softly, returning to digging his two fingers ever deeper as his suspicions where confirmed.

“I-I don’t!”  
“Oh really? Did you know you have the prettiest little hole, it’s so tight and beautiful, I think I could press kisses all over it and then maybe even give kisses all on the insides of your beautiful milky legs and- “  
“S-stop!” Hyunjin said through a pant, his legs beginning to shake, but Felix could only smile in amusement, “you win…”  
He nodded and added a third finger, causing them to whine desperately.

 _Fuck he looked so pretty like this._  
“Good boy, take me all in, okay?”  
The blonde whimpered and rutted against him, biting down firmly on his bottom lip to contain more noises of pleasure from the sheer stretch.

“F-felix,” The boy moaned out loudly, reaching up with both hands, as though he wanted to be cradled like a child “Pl-please, I am scared.”  
The Australian smiled and slid all three fingers out, watching the entrance close up deliciously around nothing, and moved both hands to the boy’s hips, helping them sit up to shift into his lap.  
“Why are you scared?”  
Hyunjin leaned his weight into Felix and nuzzled against his shoulder with half-lidded eyes swirling with lust and clung to him like his dear life depended on it.  
“This is m-my first time,” the boy suddenly said, starling Felix somewhat.

“As in this way?”  
“No…as in ever, by another person…”  
Felix blinked, he had been unaware he was Hyunjin’s first, and suddenly felt an extreme wave of guilt wash over him about how the situation was unfit for such an important and delicate event. Yet here he was sticking his finger up a virgin’s ass.  
“I’m sorry it had to be like this…” he mumbled pressing his forehead to Hyunjin’s cheek.

The boy hummed, “It’s okay… I think I prefer it to be with you than anyone else I know, to be honest, i-it's just embarrassing...”  
Felix couldn’t help but smile at that, at pressed a shy kiss against the boy’s cheek, “Well your doing great, so just hold onto me now alright? Just relax, I’ve got you.” He soothed stroking his free hand underneath and over the other’s spine.  
Hyunjin’s breath next to his ear was different from before, every little noise and moan immediately resonated through him, every hot pant and whimper felt personal, just between them as he dug his fingers up to try reach for the toy.  
The boy was a total mess, biting at Felix’s shoulder in an attempt to muffle his sounds, fingers scraping desperately across his back to ground himself. 

Felix wasn’t much of a top, and never before had he been interested in being one, but now that he had Hyunjin in his lap, with his fingers dug deeply into their warmth- he was beginning to wonder if maybe he had an exception. Honestly, it was strange he’d never considered Hyunjin to be a bottom, but now he was fucking his ass slowly with his fingers whilst thinking back on all the time he demanded pats and cuddles and was always so jumpy and easily cried.  
It was kind of staring him in the face.  
_Of course, he makes a perfect bottom,_ Felix thought dumbly.

He was drawn back to reality when Hyunjin moaned as he must have pushed the toy back into his prostate, the noise loud enough to shake the room- god damn why was he so loud?  
He paused his search for the toy, allowing him to catch his breath, “Baby,” he whispered, deciding to be bold and place a soft kiss on his exposed neck, “you need to be quieter.”  
“I-I can’t.” he whimpered in reply.  
“You need to be, or the others will hear,” he warned, “bite into my shoulder harder, I won’t mind.”  
Hyunjin obeyed nervously, clamping his jaws around the fabric and skin underneath of his shoulder, closing his eyes when the fingers began to search him again. He only mildly recognised the pain, but ignored it stoically, dedicated to his job.

Felix furrowed his brows, finally feeling the tip of the rubber, grasping a hold of it at last.  
“Got it.” He said, which the older boy only replied to in a relieved groan into his shirt.  
Slowly but surely, he began to pull the toy further and further out.  
Finally, it reached its base and slowly he pulled it out of the ring of tightly puckered flesh, Hyunjin’s moans now so lewd and deep with lust Felix was beginning to feel extremely aroused, suddenly aware of how their dick was laid over his stomach. And how Hyunjin’s ass was grinding against his hand and crotch needily.  
He carefully tried slipping the toy out, trying to feel how far he could go with the toy before he started mewling in protest, toes curling in pain as he bit back a cry.  
No matter how gentle he tried to be while testing to see how far he could get it out, Hyunjin was a mess, nails dug so deeply in his shoulders he could tell it was going to bruise, mouth forming drool on his shoulder.  
“Hyunjin, be quiet.” He growled.  
“I-I c-can’t,” he said shaking with embarrassment, rubbing away tears from his eyes and Felix let his fingers slide free of his anus sighing.

“Lay back down,” Felix commanded, already beginning to move them carefully back to the floor.  
Instinctively Hyunjin only wrapped himself tighter around the other dancer’s body, scared to lose the contact, scared they might leave, scared they might see his shameful tears.  
“Let go, baby, I’m not going anywhere.”  
Slowly he let his hands come loose of his shirt, eyes still wide and watery as he watched them sit back between his spread legs and grab more lube.  
“It’s nearly out, just relax,” he promised, suddenly placing a hand around Hyunjin’s dick.  
Instantly the other moaned with surprise, biting down on his lip as stars began to fill his vision at the unfamiliar touch on his sensitive penis, bucking his hips up desperately into the touch.  
“F-Felix!” he said, grabbing tightly onto the towel beneath him.  
“Just let me do this for you baby, it will hurt less if you are distracted.”

Hyunjin couldn’t even move to argue when he felt the fingers suddenly disappear back into his ass, and the warm hand give a firm and professional stroke over his dick.  
“You're doing great baby boy,”

His mind blanked as he bucked his hips up at the nickname, eyes closing in pleasure when Felix’s strokes fastened, tears flowing freely from his eyes as he sobbed in pleasure. It was such a foreign feeling to have someone else’s hands over his sensitive parts, it was mindblowing.  
“A little more…” Felix said, focused on his task, thumbing over the slit and pressing into it, making him wither under the touch.  
Suddenly there was a flare of pain, and Hyunjin winced, letting out a small cry as something slid free of his abused hole, tears welling out of his eyes freely.  
“You did good baby,” the boy between his legs said, victoriously holding up the metal plug and shaking it with a smile.  
His legs were shaking, his head still foggy with lust.  
“Would you like me to finish?”  
Hyunjin blinked slowly, the words were watery and unclear in his state as he leaned back, trying to catch his breath.  
He felt Felix lean his weight and body over his, the contact felt warm and comforting as he needily wrapped his legs around them and whined, trying to gain friction against his aching cock.  
“I take that as a yes,” The words were so deep they resonated through the small room like a growl as Felix’s hands suddenly slid up under his shirt as he moved back down to between Hyunjin’s legs.  
“Poor baby boy, you must be so stressed,” Felix said, thumbing over one of his nipples, causing him to shiver, “that’s okay, I’ll take care of it for you, just lie back, okay?”  
Hyunjin nodded passively, looking down into the dark eyes that stared up and back at him "P-please."  
Suddenly he noticed… Felix’s head was right next to his cock.  
"Can I?" the boy asked softly, his breath fanning over the sensitive skin down there, Hyunjin could barely contain himself when he nodded violently. Before he could even say anything or do anything more, he watched as Felix’s mouth suddenly took his cock, all the way to the hilt in one go, his entire world and mind shattered in euphoria as he moaned so loudly, he was 100% he could’ve woken the whole dorm up.  
But did he care? Right now? When he was receiving the best view of Felix taking down his cock that he could ever ask for?  
Whatever fantasies he had ever thought up before this moment felt so irrelevant and puny compared to the real thing.

Felix’s tongue tracing burning lines all up and down, licking deep into the slit on the top before downing him all the way to the back of his throat.  
“Fu-fuck, your so hot Felix.” He whined as Felix bobbed his head up and down, maintaining eye contact the whole time with ferocity, so primal and attractive he could barely breathe.  
Hyunjin couldn’t resist letting his fingers tangle through the messy blonde hair, lightly tugging at it, the action rewarded by a warm moan around his cock that made his body tense, god that felt delicious.  
“And you’re utterly breathtaking,” he fired back between sucks and loud slurps, swirling his tongue around the base before lifting it back up.

Hyunjin could feel the tight hot coil in his stomach ready to explode, but he didn’t want to cum yet, he wanted this scene to last forever, or at least as long as he could as he stared down at the beautiful fluff of blonde hair, freckles and dark eyes. But the whole concept was quickly thrown out the window when Felix suddenly moaned around his cock again before lifting his head off and returned to stroking it, “you can cum baby boy.”

At thank his vision went black, bucking his hips sloppily and desperately against the firm hand as he let out strings out whines and mumbles, his brain feeling like slush as he blindly chased his orgasm. The hot coiling in his stomach exploding like a flashbang, his mind like a tumble of ocean waves as absolute euphoria washed over him.  
Felix smiled as his hands still wandered up and down his flanks comfortingly as he continued to help guide them through the mind-blowing orgasm as he came hard over his own stomach. The white ribbons quickly forming a pool over his bellybutton.  
“Good boy… my baby Hyunjinnie,” he said slowly with a gravel deep voice. Watching with soft eyes filled with adoration as Hyunjin spasmed and whined under his touch, stroking him as he waited for it to pass. Not caring that his hand was an utter mess, knowing he could just wash it off in the sink. Suddenly a little disappointed he didn't just take Hyunjin's cum, having to deal with the mess afterwards was always annoying.

Hyunjin could help but find himself moaning desperately into the air, back arched off the ground as his mind continued to swirl, the only thing keeping him grounded was the hands that gently traced his abs under his shirt.  
“I got you, baby,” he heard, as he finally returned from cloud9.

“That wa-was amazing…” he whispered with a husky voice. _He is so cute,_ thought Felix, really wanting nothing more but to delve in on them and kiss them senseless after such a breathtaking orgasm, loving how he had melted under his touch, and how he had managed to cause that perfect of a spectacle. But he contained himself; they were nothing more than friends, he knew this already.  
Felix hummed, pressing a kiss gently onto his stomach instead, and Hyunjin swore he saw a speck of cum on his bottom lip, but it was gone as soon as it appeared as Felix’s tongue darted out to collect it, “I know,” he said, eyes sparkling so beautifully it sent butterflies through the spot he kissed him.  
Suddenly he remembered why they were in this situation.  
“Oh my god that just happened, oh my god we work together Felix- w-what are we going to do this is going to be so awkward- “  
“Aish,” Felix said frowning “honestly I didn’t think about that… but you can’t say you didn’t enjoy this. And neither can I…”  
Hyunjin blanched and gulped.

Felix laughed heartily, resting his head onto his chest as he stared up at him with wide eyes, “You are so cute when you're flustered, I never imaged you’d be this passive and adorable during sex that’s all, though the circumstances weren’t the most positive.”

“I-I can be dominant you know!” 

“Oh? Then why don’t you suck me off next then?”  
He paled at the idea, he wasn’t sure how to reply, only staring down at him with wide eyes, eyes flicking to the front of the boy's pants. To his surprise, there was a half-hard dick, but I mean could he blame them? But it also didn't help a stirring of mixed emotions and feelings that bubbled up through his body. Felix giggled, “I was joking, I am way too tired for that anyway, come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” He said noticing how stressed he must have looked, before planting a kiss onto one of his thighs making him jump with surprise again.

 

\---*---

 

Felix was gentle with the aftercare, insisting that Hyunjin not move while he got a warm cloth and cleaned him down, giving an occasional kiss to whatever part of his body he got his hands on to offer comfort when it looked like Hyunjin was getting overwhelmed again. He was worried about how easily he cried again, saddened that maybe he was doing something wrong or that maybe someone else had done something wrong to Hyunjin before this.  
He was soft with every touch, being sure not to hurt them, it almost infuriated the older boy how much Felix was babying him, but weirdly he didn’t resist. Instead, letting himself be peppered in small kisses, and soft touches, sighing with content as he hazily drifted in and out of consciousness.

 

After he was cleaned up and shirt brought back down to cover his intimate parts Felix washed the evil toy in the sink and lifted it up, examining it with a raised brow “Why’d you buy this, it’s obviously a hazard and very dangerous.”  
Hyunjin looked down, still sitting cross-legged on the floor still feeling tender, “I didn’t know.”  
The Australian sighed, and set it back down looking over at him with a soft expression, “You really are new to this huh? Tell you what, I’ll find you a nice one, okay? And you can use that one instead, that way at least I know your safe and we don’t have to do this whole ordeal again.”

He nodded in reply, cheeks flushed at the idea of Felix going out and buying him a toy.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, looking down, he could feel his hands shaking as his hands gripped at the end of his orange sweater. He felt so embarrassed, about everything.  
He just wanted to have fun, and now this, and the fact his friend and bandmate had not only helped remove a stuck toy up his ass but sucked him off as well. He was afraid he couldn’t ever look Felix in the eyes again, now his mind could only picture how beautiful they sparkled when they moved their head up and down his dick.  
Slowly he curled in on himself, his entire body hot with an invisible fire as he pulled his knees to his chest, and hands over his head. He wanted to disappear.  
“For what?” he heard Felix ask, voice worried as he watched Hyunjin begin to shake again, but this time not with any kind of pleasure.  
“F-for everything,” Hyunjin said through a hiccup as he began to notice he was crying again.  
“Oh baby,” he instantly melted, worried for his friend he reached out to touch their shoulders, but the older boy shied away, eyes filled with fear and welling with tears.

“Hyunjin… hey, it’s okay.” Felix tried to sooth, realising that there were of course repercussions to his actions in helping them with something like this. Unlike other men who probably wouldn’t have thought much of the situation after having been given glorious head, Hyunjin was an incredibly sensitive boy and needed closeness to trust anyone.  
He couldn’t even imagine how traumatising this must be even if he were as gentle and loving as he was, Hyunjin was still going to feel horrible, and embarrassed.  
“It’s okay, come here, what’s wrong?” he said laying his hands on his shoulder blades after the boy relaxed a little, and quickly bundled him into his arms when Hyunjin broke down into tears and sobs.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Hyunjin cried again into his shirt, clinging closely as he rubbed his nose into the crook of Felix’s neck.  
“I got you, baby, you did nothing wrong, don’t apologise for anything, you did really well…” Felix cooed softly as he began to rock them, pulling slow circles across their back with his hand, and pressing an occasional kiss to their head.  
“W-was Hyunjinnie a... a good b-boy?” he whimpered shyly, making Felix’s eyes grow wide and want to scream with adoration. But contained it because it was like 3 am in the morning.

Holy shit- why the fuck was he so cute?

It seemed the pause made Hyunjin cry harder, so quickly he hushed them and replied: “Yes, you were a good boy, the most beautiful, cutest, bestest boy in the world.”  
Giving compliments was always a strong point for Felix, he was happy to give praise and love, and finding out Hyunjin had such a harmless and adorable kink made him incredibly soft he couldn’t _not_ feed it. Unlike something as nasty as a foot kink or some shit, he was glad Hyunjin had something like this.  
He pressed another kiss onto the crown of their hair, noticing how his breathing was evening out, and body begin to become limper in his arms.  
He must be exhausted… Felix thought with a pout, letting his head rest on his, lost in loving how warm and tiny they felt in his arms, he rocked him back and forth until at last, he slipped into a peaceful sleep

 

 

Needless to say, Hyunjin was heavy, but it didn’t stop Felix from wobbling down the hallway with the taller boy on shaky already tired legs. He had nearly forgotten all about his plans before Hyunjin, which was to get home and sleep, but here he was.  
With slow and cautious steps, he made his way to Hyunjin’s dorm room, nearly stopping in his own one where Hyunjin used to sleep before the dorm rearranged. It was quiet and dark when he peered in, everyone seemed asleep, and hopefully, this would be easy to get the boy in without any troubles.

Tiptoeing across the boards to the bottom bunk, he slowly slid the older boy from his arms and onto the sheets, stroking a hand through his hair lovingly before slipping back out of the room to retrieve with the black box of toys, minus the evil plug, and slid it under the bed near the very back.  
He sighed, and stared at Hyunjin for a while, a hand absently massaging theirs.  
After a minute he decided it was time to go, and pulled the warm sheets up over them, hoping they would be warm enough now they had their track pants back on along with the orange sweater. Not to mention the large array of stuffed toys scattering over the bed.  
Most of the toys however owned by the other members when they came to snuggle with the king of cuddles and lost their toys in battle (or sleep) and accidentally left them there. In fact, Felix could see his favourite little sun plushie, but he didn’t have the heart to remove it when he noticed Hyunjin’s hands tightly wrung onto it.  
With a small smile, he slipped back into the hall and closed the door, hoping to god maybe Hyunjin would be feeling a little better in the morning, or maybe having forgotten about the whole thing.  
He sighed, he almost hoped he would forget about this. They were just friends after all... right?

 _On another note_ Felix thought with a deep sigh after looking down, rubbing his eyes as his cheeks became red with embarrassment, _I should really deal with this boner._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Thank you so much for reading, I might do a part two but eh idk I think I have had enough smut for now lol :')


End file.
